


The Things We Can Work On - Podfic

by theawkwardturtleduck



Series: yeehaw AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Keith continues to be wonderful and full of love, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Yeehaw AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardturtleduck/pseuds/theawkwardturtleduck
Summary: A podfic of Inky's work "The Things We Can Work On"“Keith. I was dreaming,” Shiro whispers. His eyes fall and he squeezes Keith’s hand, faintly. “Keith? How different would I be, under different circumstances? What do you think I’d be like?”"...What were you dreamin’ of, exactly?”“A different Kerberos.”





	The Things We Can Work On - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky/gifts), [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Things We Can Work On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648753) by [Inky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky/pseuds/Inky). 



> I have run out of space on soundcloud to host my podfics. :( I switched over to youtube.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVlzkKpnOsk

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I did not write this story! Please go over and tell Inky what a wonderful story this is on their original posting!  
> If you have any comments on the audio, you can let me know here or youtube. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> If you want to know more about this AU, check out @buffshiro over on twitter!


End file.
